robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Sir Gisborne
>Mein alter Accont< Guy Videos Meine Playlists Zeit für eine kleine Geschichte die in den Kommentaren der beweglichen Bilder steht? Keine Angst... sie ist saulustig. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. sagen wir. Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben. Bitte beim ersten Bild anfangen. Hoffe ihr guckt es echt ganz durch lest alles und habt spaß! ' 000000000000000000000000000.gif|Zeit für eine kurze Kommentargeschichte? Gut... Ich bin mächtig Langer_Kuss.gif|und kann küssen Marry Me.gif|das Foto ist privat und ich hab das nicht freigegeben! perfekte Frisur.gif|*räusper* den überraschungseffekt behersche ich auch tumblr_lzvhof0jwT1rp4rxeo1_500.gif|und... ah... ich bin ein guter Führer! tumblr_mnota0iHDH1s7nakbo8_400.gif|und bin meistens sehr ruhig XDD.gif|XDDDDD tumblr_moyke9KJf51s1wqs9o3_250.gif|und hyper Konzentriert tumblr_mnrixkm9qy1s1wqs9o8_250.gif|und total besessen darauf alles richtig zu machen tumblr_mnrixkm9qy1s1wqs9o2_250.gif|und ääääääh Grüne Augen.jpg|ich seh gut aus *-* Ohne oberteil.gif|seeehr gut Aqablau.jpg|und ich kann gut mit frauen umgehen BAM!.gif|*räusper* naja meistens jedenfalls das Bild geht mir aufn Keks.gif|wollt ihr noch mehr wissen? anzieh.gif|okay... das kann länger dauern... aaaalso Haare2.gif|mal sehen... ich bin ergeizig schönes bild.jpg|trage oft und gern Leder aww.jpg|bin sehr Träumerisch der blick ey.jpg|und eeetwas besessen was das vernichten bestimmter menschen angeht fghjk.png|vernichten? ja... äh ich meinte umgang mit menschen... nicht umbringen gefesselt.gif|nein echt... die wollen alle mich töten fgh.gif|ohne Grund Guyyy.jpg|ich weiß nicht mal warum schön einreden.gif|dann... bin ich leicht beeinflussbar tutzuh.png|ich gebs zu schwitzt.jpg|und in manchen situationen fällt mir die entscheidung schwehr tumblr_mqhcjrZekQ1rxnwsvo1_250.gif|als ich jung war tumblr_mqp3u1T8Dh1s6oygdo1_400.gif|und nicht so irre wie heute tumblr_mqplm2bJsw1s82d30o1_250.gif|war ich am boden zerstört als meine eltern starben tumblr_mqplm2bJsw1s82d30o2_250.gif|von da an fing ich beim sheriff an... wir haben uns... gut verstanden tumblr_mqplm2bJsw1s82d30o4_250.gif|-.- sehr gut tumblr_mqplm2bJsw1s82d30o5_250.gif|*räusper* und auch mit meinen Mitmenschen lief alles super tumblr_mqplm2bJsw1s82d30o6_250.gif|alle mochten mich tumblr_mquvr72QEL1qgazdso1_500.png|boar kanns sein dass die bilder voll scheiße zu meinen behauptungen passen? tumblr_mqwpaol7141s82d30o1_250.gif|fuck wer hat die bilder ausgesucht? tumblr_mqwpaol7141s82d30o2_250.gif|ich glaube den idioten feuer ich dgf.png|mal nachdenken süß.jpg|jetzt hab ichs 82d30o3_250.gif|ich bin voll gut überlebensfähig IMG_2521.JPG|damals wäre ich fasst verbrannt, ersoffen, zu tode gefoltert und anderes IMG_2525.JPG|mal ne frage... IMG_2526.JPG|die mich echt beschäftigt IMG_2527.JPG|von der ich die antwort nicht weiß IMG_2528.JPG|also es geht los IMG_2529.JPG|jetzt mal ohne scheiß... IMG_2530.JPG|wie hab ich das überlebt?!? IMG_2532.JPG|wenn jemand die antwort weiß... mir schreiben IMG_2533.JPG|aber bitte nicht solche sachen wie: "weil du cool bist" oder so IMG_2534.JPG|sowas ist echt unnötig IMG_2537.JPG|obwohl es echt schmeichelhaft ist IMG_2538.JPG|huch? wo kommt das bild jetzt her? IMG_2539.JPG|das sind meine kumpels... Ali und Versey! IMG_2540.JPG|und mein bester kumpel bro typ ALLAN IMG_2541.JPG|und ... mehr freunde hab ich nicht IMG_2544.JPG|ach ja ich hab ihn gefoltert... bevor wir freunde wurden IMG_2546.JPG|ach ja gute zeiten IMG_2547.JPG|was gibts da noch? tumblr_ms84w7D4881suhlrlo4_400.gif|ich bin evtl. ein wenig rassistisch tumblr_ms85q5mqAg1suhlrlo1_250.gif|aber das sind wir doch alle wa? tumblr_ms85q5mqAg1suhlrlo3_250.gif|du... und du... und du... tumblr_ms85q5mqAg1suhlrlo5_250.gif|und ich... steche oft aus spaß mit meinem schwert in den boden tumblr_ms86pswaM71suhlrlo1_250.gif|SH: nicht lügen Gizzy tumblr_ms86pswaM71suhlrlo6_250.gif|okay schön das war gelogen... ich töte gerne komm.gif|und... wasn das für n frosch? oh das bin ja ich... fuck ey jaja.png|aber ich hab noch nie getrunken und war noch nie blau... haha... sehr witzig dazu das bild zu zeigen... echt wunde.jpg|übrigens...ich hab n tatoo wunde 2.jpg|am arm IMG_2656.JPG|cool nich? haupt.jpg|Einen davon hasse ich. 3 mal dürft ihr raten wen! tumblr_mkejcmgf4w1s7y9lfo1_500.jpg|stiiiirb tumblr_mkejcmgf4w1s7y9lfo2_500.jpg|noch ein wort und... tumblr_ms3m8eSLW21qgrjvxo4_250.gif|Ich geh dann mal... zigaretten kaufen (die noch nicht erfunden sind) tumblr_msb8tkmBrP1suhlrlo2_400.gif|Gisborne... was ist eigendlich aus dieser Annie geworden? tumblr_msb8tkmBrP1suhlrlo3_250.gif|Annie: Du hasst mich betrogen!!!! tumblr_msb8tkmBrP1suhlrlo4_250.gif|Ich war das nicht!!! tumblr_msb8tkmBrP1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Bor hau ab Weib! tumblr_msclp10rLy1rvgmnzo1_250.jpg|Hey ich dachte mir ich komm auch mal wieder vor tumblr_msclp10rLy1rvgmnzo3_250.jpg|Von unten Perspektiveeeee tumblr_msclp10rLy1rvgmnzo4_250.jpg|Look at my Horse my Horse is amazing. tumblr_msd0a6zirb1qfdneyo1_400.gif|ihhhh. Also ich wollte ihn jetzt eigendlich nicht nackt sehen! tumblr_msd0j6sbpy1qfdneyo1_400.gif|so jetzt mach ich mal auf bilder kommentieren tumblr_msd67zC6Le1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Man sieht der doof aus tumblr_msd414fJfc1qfdneyo1_400.gif|okay das ist langweilig tumblr_msd7451JJG1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Scheint mir ihr habt akkressionsprobleme... wie wäre es wenn ihr zum psychodoc geht? tumblr_msd7451JJG1suhlrlo7_250.gif|(innerlich austick) tumblr_msd7451JJG1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Hör zu! tumblr_msd7451JJG1suhlrlo9_250.gif|Ich will aber nicht zum Psychologen gehen. tumblr_mse8bynlue1riajvqo3_250.gif|Ich habe diese Träume... IMG_2690.JPG|Wenn ich sage wir heiraten DANN HEIRATEN WIR VERDAMMT! tumblr_ms3gqmi61d1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Nein Hood! Nicht Marian... tumblr_ms3gqmi61d1qfdneyo7_400.gif|BIN WACH! tumblr_ms3gqmi61d1qfdneyo8_500.gif|Boar ih ich hatte nen Albtraum mit mir und Hood. (Wir waren schwul) O_O tumblr_ms5wdem7RL1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Selbstmittleid. Keiner mag mich... :( tumblr_ms7g975jXQ1suhlrlo7_250.gif|das sind deine träume? wie albern! tumblr_ms7g975jXQ1suhlrlo10_400.gif|hör zu! tumblr_ms71guEfyz1qf00xmo3_250.gif|das sind meine träume und die sind voll ernst!!! tumblr_ms71lhXegq1qf00xmo5_250.gif|Ich muss jetzt jemanden töten ey tumblr_msabhhs1wD1suhlrlo3_250.gif|bis zur nächsten sprechstunde du wixxer tumblr_msabhhs1wD1suhlrlo4_250.gif|Da ich auf 181 bin verklopp ich jetzt i-welche leute die ich gar nicht kenne tumblr_msamrpAVks1qf00xmo7_250.gif|wie wo was? ich hab nicht bei der arbeit geschlafen tumblr_msan8cB6nW1qf00xmo3_250.gif|das war n geiler traum... lass mal headbang machen... so tumblr_msanpqRofI1qf00xmo5_250.gif|Ich hab geträumt Ich hab einen mit nem Zahnstocher getötet (der noch nicht erfunden ist) tumblr_msanpqRofI1qf00xmo6_250.gif|das war geil tumblr_mscifvdq1d1qf00xmo3_250.gif|so jetzt erstmal vor den fernsher (also komm schon ey... ernsthaft fernseher... reiß dich zusammen) ich geh ein buch lesen! tumblr_mscifvdq1d1qf00xmo1_250.gif|Hau ab das ist mein Haus! tumblr_mscifvdq1d1qf00xmo5_250.gif|oder willst du fic***? tumblr_mscifvdq1d1qf00xmo6_250.gif|dann ... komm mit ... ich zeig dir was tumblr_mscildQN0q1qf00xmo3_250.gif|Das ist mein geld! :D tumblr_mscjgcKEg01qf00xmo7_250.gif|und Einestages heiraten wir! tumblr_msck8agQe81qlfufro1_400.gif|jeeeah tumblr_msgc5i1SYG1riajvqo1_500.gif|fuck ey ohne scheiß das war n traum? und sie liebt den hier... dann ---> Headshot tumblr_msgc5i1SYG1riajvqo2_500.gif|voll in die Klöten tumblr_msgecnTCSb1r99ka1o4_r1_250.gif|Hut ab sir! guter treffer tumblr_msgecnTCSb1r99ka1o1_250.gif|ich salutiere vor meinem meister tumblr_msggs41nHW1qfdneyo1_400.gif|eh danke aber... och fuck... schon wieder so ein traum... wo bin ich? tumblr_msgkvmXybD1qfdneyo3_400.gif|Lasst mich raus verdammt! tumblr_msgdneyo3_400.gif|Man ich hab ne Klaustofobie ihr Idioten! tumblr_msglmh6NDH1s82d30o1_250.gif|Ich musste mich grad aus nem modernen keller befreien und ich hatte ne andere frisur und... tumblr_msglmh6NDH1s82d30o3_250.gif|heirate mich! tumblr_msglmh6NDH1s82d30o4_250.gif|das war jetzt so sinnlos dass ich mit denken überfordert bin *kopfschmerzen* tumblr_msglmh6NDH1s82d30o6_250.gif|scheiß IKEA-möbel tumblr_msh2fhOBLG1suhlrlo5_250.gif|was hasst du gesagt? Ich war irritiert von deinem dummen Gesicht tumblr_msh2fhOBLG1suhlrlo8_500.gif|Wegen der scheiß FSK ist kein Blut an meinem Schwert tumblr_msh5ykmaKY1suhlrlo9_250.gif|uuuund du bist sicher dass du mich nicht heiraten willst? tumblr_mshg42u25E1suhlrlo1_250.gif|SH: hat sie euch abblitzen lassen? Ich: Ich sollte ernsthaft über einen Job wechsel nachdenken tumblr_mshgvaKmm01suhlrlo6_250.gif|wow... wir werden angegriffen tumblr_mshhm8jjzn1suhlrlo4_250.gif|(hä garnicht!)b Ich bin so dumm ey ... und ich hab den verschissenen herd angelassen (der nicht erfunden ist) tumblr_mshhm8jjzn1suhlrlo5_250.gif|scheiß................egal! tumblr_mshhm8jjzn1suhlrlo6_250.gif|LAAAANGWEILIG! 180px-Hä!.jpg|wer fragt sich noch wann das ganze mal sinnvoll wird? bed.jpg|und wie zur hölle ist das jetzt passiert? tumblr_msh3999qhV1riajvqo2_250.gif|M: sind sie eigendlich immer so brutal? tumblr_msh3999qhV1riajvqo6_250.gif|nein... und ich hab auch keine akresione!!! SH: dann gucken wir doch mal tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo1_250.gif|Der war ne Ausnahme tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo2_250.gif|Der... hatt mich doof angeguckt tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo3_250.gif|Und der... das war ein Befehl... dafür konnte ich nichts tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo4_250.gif|gott warum erinnert ihr mich daran?!? tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo6_r1_250.gif|das war selbstverteidigung tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo7_250.gif|Der lag sinnlos im weg rum tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo8_250.gif|okay... da hatte ich einfach nur langeweile tumblr_msgyq9cI1l1riajvqo9_250.gif|und der mord an diesem frauenschender war gerechtfertigt tumblr_msh3999qhV1riajvqo4_250.gif|keine akressionen he? tumblr_msfhmkVimt1rxjcy1o3_250.gif|WERBUNG ------------------------- Kennen sie das Ihre Rüstung ist voller Blut? Jetzt Mr. Fanservice Metallreiniger benutzen! ------------------ Werbung ende tumblr_msh18igxHJ1riajvqo1_250.gif|Guck mal Gizzy die hab ich adoptiert tumblr_msh18igxHJ1riajvqo3_250.gif|I: Sind Kinder nicht scheiße /// SH: Waaas? Neeeeiiiin! tumblr_msh18igxHJ1riajvqo6_250.gif|Wollt ihr nicht auch so eins? Die sind ultra geil! tumblr_msh18igxHJ1riajvqo7_250.gif|Nein man, ich hasse Kinder. tumblr_msh18igxHJ1riajvqo8_250.gif|So jetzt hab ich sie im Wald ausgesetzt... hab ich auch bei meinem Sohn gemacht tumblr_msjy4scZhC1qf00xmo3_250.gif|So erstmal Pferd ärgern tumblr_msjy4scZhC1qf00xmo4_250.gif|scheiße es hat sie nicht abgeworfen tumblr_msjydzfNHB1qf00xmo2_250.gif|So jetzt mal Tegebuch schreiben! tumblr_msjydzfNHB1qf00xmo5_250.gif|Verdammt mich darf keiner beim schreiben stören tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo1_250.gif|Kooomm raus Einbrecher... Ich hack dir schön nicht den Kopf ab tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo2_250.gif|Wehe du klaust mein Geld du vollpfosten. Dann hack ich dir den Kopf ab tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo5_250.gif|Scheiße wer schißt jetzt mit Pfeilen rum? Yay das heißt Massenmord ist genehmigt tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo6_250.gif|wo kam der her? Alter seind Einbrecher heutzutage unsichtbar? tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo7_250.gif|Hm.. beklau ich halt den Sheriff der hat eh genug Kohle tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo9_250.gif|Aber wie komm ich in die Burg? tumblr_msjypcwE371qf00xmo10_250.gif|Durch die Tür? tumblr_msjytfhm9K1qf00xmo1_250.gif|Wow sie sind sichtbar geworden!!! tumblr_msjytfhm9K1qf00xmo2_250.gif|Fuck... welcher Mann schlägt einem anderen in die Eier? Unsozial!!! tumblr_msjytfhm9K1qf00xmo7_250.gif|Ist das mein Blut? Das ist doch nicht mein Blut oder? tumblr_msk7taWgr01qfdneyo1_400.gif|Okay... ich brauch Geld... umziehen dann ab in die Burg tumblr_msib6fTJm81rjlb5zo1_500.gif|AW KOMM SCHON... NUR WEIL ICH EINGEBROCHEN BIN?!? tumblr_mso7dwNlSh1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Ja hallo?! Ich bin für meine nächste Sprechstunde hier. tumblr_mso7dwNlSh1suhlrlo7_250.gif|SH: Gut! Was stehst du so dumm da setz dich! tumblr_mp0u9y6IF31s82d30o2_250.jpg|Was siehst du in diesem ^ Bild? tumblr_msowe3ksLe1suhlrlo2_500.gif|Na mich tumblr_msh4ziUuWX1riajvqo1_250.gif|Sh: Ich seh da einen Idioten. I: Was?! Sh: Nein ich meine ihn! (auf Akllan zeig) tumblr_mslx4g9vTj1r2w1cro2_500.jpg|Sh: und was siehst du hier? tumblr_mk5eehZYBw1s7y9lfo9_250.jpg|äääääh tumblr_msh4ziUuWX1riajvqo8_250.gif|was bringt das überhaupt? tumblr_msob0hAYAe1suhlrlo6_250.gif|Sh: Das stärk die kreativität. I: ah und ich brauch sowas? tumblr_msob0hAYAe1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Nein! tumblr_msowe3ksLe1suhlrlo7_250.gif|Ich brauch das nicht und ich bin nicht verrückt! tumblr_msowe3ksLe1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Und ich hab die schnauze voll von dieser Anstalt ich gehe! tumblr_msowe3ksLe1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Ich lass nich nicht vor den wachen um mich rum einschüchtern tumblr_mkjf1qRFPK1s7y9lfo2_500.jpg|(er floh in den wald aber bald schon hatten sie ihn eingeholt und zurück in die burg gebracht) tumblr_mjxw2soGzN1s7y9lfo1_500.jpg|(er hat noch 27 oder mehr sitzungen vor sich) tumblr_mjxw2soGzN1s7y9lfo2_500.jpg|(Gute Genesung Guy) tumblr_msh62luOCD1riajvqo4_250.gif|Endlich zuhause! 500.gif|was will der den jetzt schon wieder? o7_250.gif|egal was der sagt ich versteh nur "Bla, bla bla bla bla" tumbl.gif|Endich vorbei... ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus tumblr_mscskljjPH1.gif|Gisborne Hood hat grade dein Geld geklaut du Idiot! tumblr_mspqquP5TC1qfdneyo1_400.gif|warte... was? tumblr_mspremndI41qfdneyo1_400.gif|scheiße... tumblr_mspte9MZTa1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Okay Plan b tumblr_mspte9MZTa1qfdneyo2_400.gif|Ich geh anschaffen tumblr_msq1xfnpkp1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Lust auf *****? tumblr_msq1xfnpkp1suhlrlo2_250.gif|M: ihh I: Nur 50 Krone... M: Das is bilig. tumblr_msq4i9OIFy1qfdneyo3_400.gif|... tumblr_msq2buFkgE1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Ich weiß tumblr_msq4i9OIFy1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Legen wir los tumblr_msq4i9OIFy1qfdneyo2_400.gif|Aso wie willst dus? tumblr_msq4u4.gif|Danach war er noch bei vielen weiteren Frauen und auch bei 2 Männern bis er das Geld wieder drin hatte tumblr_msq6sn3aUZ1qfdneyo1_400.gif|Okay das war schön ich geh dann auch mal ne tumblr_msq6sn3aUZ1qfdneyo2_400.gif|R: Nein du bleibst ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig tumblr_msq69rwCkC1suhlrlo5_250.gif|(Später) Ich hab etwas sehr wiederliches getan tumblr_msq72v0CJk1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Bei dir wars aber schön tumblr_msq72v0CJk1suhlrlo3_250.gif|Sollten wir wiederholen tumblr_msq72v0CJk1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Hasst du heute Zeit? tumblr_msq72v0CJk1suhlrlo6_250.gif|Und lüge nicht tumblr_msq72v0CJk1suhlrlo7_500.gif|Meine 2 liebste Beschäftigung ist töten! tumblr_msq589dec81qfdneyo1_r1_400.gif|Also? tumblr_msqlum6aGf1rbgtaso1_500.png|(Später am Abend) "Äh das überspringen wir mal" tumblr_msqu6aqr8v1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Sh: Also... du hasst immer noch diese Träume ja? tumblr_msqu6aqr8v1suhlrlo2_250.gif|*nick* tumblr_msqu6aqr8v1suhlrlo3_250.gif|SH: Dann werde ich dich heute Abend überwachen! tumblr_msqu6aqr8v1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Äh ich weiß wir wollten uns heute ein 2. mal treffen, aber.. Ich werde überwacht also... Morgen? tumblr_msqu6aqr8v1suhlrlo9_250.gif|Da werde ich dir zeigen was ich alles so drauf hab tumblr_msqw7no6Z1suhlrlo8_250.gif|(bei der anderen Frau wiederholt er die rede wobei er sich kaum zurück halten kann) tumblr_msqwp7no6Z.gif|(Dann führ er mit einem fetten Kutschführer nach hause) tumblr_msqwp7no6Z1.gif|(In der ncaht träumte er von der Frau ...) tumblr_msqwp7no6Z1suhlrlo1_500.gif|(... und von anderen ereignissen wesshalb er am nächsten tag total verschlafen aussah) tumblr_msrizrteO41sh8e82o1_500.jpg|Sh: Du hasst im schlaf gerufen: Ich werde Versey töten... also töte ich dich bevor du mich tötest tumblr_msrj18ewxj1sh8e82o1_500.jpg|(Er entkam) tumblr_msegwvYi491riajvqo2_250.gif|(Er ritt wieder nach Hause) tumblr_msegwvYi491riajvqo5_250.gif|(Eine weile ritt er durch den Wald und hörte seltsame geräusche) tumblr_msr0hztxQk1suhlrlo4_500.gif|Ach ja tumblr_mss3797Jol1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Ich geh schlafen tumblr_mss3797Jol1suhlrlo9_250.gif|(Sein altweiliger Traum folgte ihm) tumblr_mss3797Jol1suhlrlo10_250.gif|In dem er ein Sarazene war und den König töten wollte aber Robin ihn aufhielt) tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo1_250.gif|(Gefesselt wachte er im Wald auf. Robin stand vor ihm) tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo4_250.gif|(Er folterte ihn) tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo5_250.gif|R: Du weirst dafür bezahlen was du dem König antun wolltest! tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo6_250.gif|Ich wolte den König nur töten und danach wärst du auch an der Reihe gewesen tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo7_250.gif|Und du hasst mundgeruch tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Much: Er will dich nur verwirren du hasst keinen Mundgeruch tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo9_250.gif|Der lässt sich ja auch leicht verarschen tumblr_msseyxRvcO1suhlrlo10_250.gif|:D tumblr_mssgaqZsNQ1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Okay... er ist sauer tumblr_mssgaqZsNQ1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Warum grabscht er mich an? tumblr_mssgaqZsNQ1suhlrlo7_250.gif|Könntest du bitte weggehen... das ist echtleder!!! tumblr_mssgaqZsNQ1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Danke tumblr_msskk7fQwW1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Was will der nur von mir? tumblr_msskk7fQwW1suhlrlo6_250.gif|keine Ahnung wie ich frei gekommen bin aber weg hier! tumblr_msskk7fQwW1suhlrlo8_250.gif|scheiße zu spät tumblr_msskk7fQwW1suhlrlo9_500.gif|äh ich wollt gar nicht abhauen... ich musste mal tumblr_msslqcBgCP1suhlrlo1_250.gif|so... fertig tumblr_msslqcBgCP1suhlrlo2_250.gif|so ich werd jetzt mal gehen tumblr_msslqcBgCP1suhlrlo5_250.gif|R: du bleibst! I: Ja... oder ich bleibe tumblr_msslqcBgCP1suhlrlo6_250.gif|Ooooder ich bring dich einfach um tumblr_mssnl3sbmH1suhlrlo1_250.gif|(Ein langer kampf folgte) R: AUSZEIT! I: Vergiss es tumblr_mssnl3sbmH1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Ich bring das hier zu ende tumblr_mssnl3sbmH1suhlrlo3_250.gif|Und dann töte ich Marian und heirate den König tumblr_mssnl3sbmH1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Ich meine... Anderstrum tumblr_mssnl3sbmH1suhlrlo8_250.gif|R: Ich glaube der König ist nicht schwul. Tut mir leid für dich Gizzy I: Ich bin nicht schwul tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo5_500.gif|(Sie klappten beide schwerverwundet nach 5 Stunden Kampf um und Gisborne wurde (von einem Boten gefunden) zurück in die Burg gebracht) tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo6_250.gif|(Sein Psychologe bereitete ihn auf eine neue Terapie vor) tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo7_250.gif|Elektroschock tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo8_250.gif|(was noch nicht erfunden war...) tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo9_250.gif|(Okay es war ein Reaktionstest... Der Doc hat i-was ätzendes über ihn gekippt) tumblr_mssoc93yG71suhlrlo10_500.gif|Ich glaub echt ich such mir nen anderen Psychologen tumblr_msi8n4qebC1riajvqo3_250.gif|Also der ist jetzt nicht wirklich besser... eher gruselig =Kann es sein dass er schwul ist?= tumblr_mt09h59zSO1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Oh Gott ein Verrückter V: Wo? Ach so ich... tumblr_mt09h59zSO1suhlrlo3_250.gif|M: Der Nimmt bestimmt Drogen I: Ja tumblr_mt09h59zSO1suhlrlo4_250.gif|V: Ich nehme keine Drogen... fragt den Rosa Elefanten tumblr_mt09h59zSO1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Rosa Elefant XD Frag lieber den Blauen Löwen tumblr_mt09h59zSO1suhlrlo6_500.gif|Ach ja blauer Löwe... *-* tumblr_mt0a9gj34N1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Du hasst dein haus abgefackelt V: Ja das hab ich tumblr_mt0a9gj34N1suhlrlo3_250.gif|V: Fuck tumblr_mt0a9gj34N1suhlrlo5_250.gif|(Schweigemoment) tumblr_mt0a9gj34N1suhlrlo6_500.gif|Ja es ist irgendwie schlecht sein Haus anzu brannen tumblr_mt0a9gj34N1suhlrlo7_250.gif|Warst du nun besoffen oder auf Drogen? V: Besoffen tumblr_msrzujciSX1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Dann geh ich auch mal einen trinken tumblr_msrzujciSX1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Ih alkoholfrei. So ein Mist tumblr_msrzujciSX1suhlrlo7_250.gif|*was von einem Tablett nehm ohne zu fragen* Zum wohl tumblr_msrzujciSX1suhlrlo8_250.gif|-ja das ist definitiv alkohol- tumblr_msrzujciSX1suhlrlo10_250.gif|(7 gläser später) Ok-kay i-ich b´n volll tumblr_mt2yaptBrX1s8c21fo1_500.jpg|Kater ausgeschlafen tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo1_250.gif|(später traf er Marian) tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Was willst du sag schon! tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo4_250.gif|Willst du mir wieder Hoffnungen machen? Obwohl wir beide wissen dass du mich nicht liebst. tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo6_250.gif|M: Was? Nein... ich mag dich wirklich... tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo8_250.gif|Echt? M: Klar du bist Gutaussehend und stark und... Gutaussehend tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo9_250.gif|-ja das is wahr- tumblr_mt23ku8Sju1suhlrlo10_250.gif|-sie berühert mich. Oh mein Gott ich bin erregt- tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo5_250.gif|-Verdammt ich liebe sie... - tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo6_250.gif|-Ich höre Geräusche... ich bin unsichtbar ich bin unsichtbar- tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo7_250.gif|-und er ist hier- Sh: Wir haben einen Aufsässigen im Kerker tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo8_250.gif|-warum ist er mir so nahe?- Sh: Wenn ihr euch um ihn kümmert ... werde ich euch belohnen tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo9_250.gif|-ih gitt- Sh: Komm schon tumblr_mt32im2UoR1suhlrlo10_250.gif|-und er massiert mich... -.- hey ist überraschend wohltuend- tumblr_mt247rnccf1suhlrlo4_250.gif|Also... du hasst versucht den König zu töten weißt du was das heißt? tumblr_mt247rnccf1suhlrlo5_250.gif|Das heißt du wirst bezahlen... mit schmerzen. tumblr_mt247rnccf1suhlrlo6_250.gif|ich gebe nicht eher ruhe bis du um vergebung bettelst während ich neben deiner zuckenden Fastleiche sitze und erfreut zusehe tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo3_250.gif|Sh: und? habt ihr ihn getötet? tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo4_250.gif|Naaja tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo5_250.gif|SH: ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen das ihr es nicht übers herz gebracht habt, oder? tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo6_250.gif|Er liegt im sterben Sh: ich wusste ich kan mich auf euch verlassen tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo8_250.gif|-das wars wert- tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo1_250.gif|Marian... <3 tumblr_mt342sCN4W1suhlrlo2_250.gif|Ich liebe dich... tumblr_mrqpkfnT0t1rnw370o2_250.gif|-1:0 für mich Hood- ' mehr Bilder ----------> "aber noch lang nicht alle ;)" Seiten die ich über Guy gemacht habe (also die Wichtigen): Guy´s Tagebuch Meine Analyse des Gisborneverhaltens Meine Meinung zu den Staffeln PS: Guy hatt schiss vor Feuer... (Bsp. Als Robin seine Rüstung anfackelt... als er mit dem Sheriff kämpft schreckt er vor einer Fackel zurück... und bei dem wo Allan und Robin über dem riesigen Topf kämpfen kann Guy nicht über 1 Meter Feuer springen... Ich schätze er hasst Feuer weil seine Eltern dadurch ümgekommen sind und weil ER daran schuld ist Andere coole Seiten Guy´s Tagebuch TEST BBC Robin Hood Games Robin Hood bei Facebook Story -ultrawitzig- 'Meine Wikis:' Ultimate Sir Guy of Gisborne Wiki Robin Hood Erfindungs Wiki Chat Rollenspiel Wiki Robin Hood Wiki Steckbrief Alter: 14 Was ich gut kann: '''Gefühle unterdrücken, lügen, Schauspielen, Schwertkämpfen, singen, Astronomie... '''Haare: '''dunkelbraun, kurz-mittellang '''Augen: '''grün, blau (Immer unterschiedlich) '''Fan von: '''Robin Hood (GUY OF GISBORNE) '''Familie: '''Ich lebe bei meiner Mutter und deren Freund (Thomas) '''Freunde: '''Luchsohr, Vanessa, Jerremi, Nick, Sarah... '''Hobbys: '''Schauspielen, Robin Hood kucken, Schwertkämpfen... '''Lieblingsfarbe: '''Schwarz '''Ich hasse: Alles und Jeden Ich esse gerne: '''Fla mmkuchen, Jägerschnitzel '''Was ich niemals vergessen will: '''Wie COOL Robin Hood und Beyblade ist '''Meine grösten Wünsche: so wie Guy sein Lieblingslieder: Nur Seriensoundtracks: Playlist: Lieblingsserientrailer Andy Praice Robin Hood Album ''Die Stücke (Serien) wo ich mitspielte: '''1. 'Für immer Jung? 2'. Zoe Sommer '''3. 'Pollecino (Oper) 4. Akte Ex H ier noch mal Akte Ex '''5. 25 Jahre Trier+Weimar (Das war mit Politikern im Puplikum, 620 Leute) 6. Fremder Zauber! 1:14 sieht man michSchiller lockt 7. Der weiße Raum 8. Robin Hood (Produktion des Stellwerk Weimar) 9. Weißkerns Nachlass / DNT Lieblingscharakter in allen meinen <3 Serien und Filmen: Sir Guy of Gisborne / Robin Hood BBC (Allan ist auch cool) Gunther / Jane and the Dragon (knuffiges Video) Timekeeper Raymond Leon / In Time ---- Berus / Das Experiment Maximilian von Altenburg / Alles was zählt Simon Grady / The Cube Loki / Thor Dodge / Ghost Ship Spock (Neue Zeitlinie) Star Trek (Ich mag den Spock aus der Serie auch, aber den hier lieber) (aus Star Trek mag ich: Spock, Q, Doctor, Deta) Abed / Comunety Dr. Perry Cox / Scrubs Sheldon Lee Cooper / The Big Bang Theory Tschakko / 7 Zwerge Der Doktor (Hologram) / Star Trek Tsubasa Otori / Beyblade Kyoya Tategami / Beyblade Agravane / Merlin IMG_1376.JPG|Guy of Gisborne 0TK6.jpg|Timekeeper 000.jpg|Spock Abed.jpg|Abed Cox.jpg|Dr. Cox Shaldon.jpg|Shaldon Tschakko.jpg|Tschakko Doctor.jpg|Der Doktor Q.jpg|Q Data.jpg|Data Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa Kyoya.jpg|Kyoya Von Altenburg.jpg|Maximilian von Altenburg DragonRules2.png|Gunther gserh.jpg|Agravane Meet.jpg|Meat Meine Profile auf anderen Seite Youtube Fanfiction.de Teste dich Mein alter Accont hier